fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Light VS Dark: Crossover/Story Mode: Darkness Prevails
Warning! Do not edit without permission from MikuLuigi07. Darkness Prevails is the single player story mode of Light VS Dark: Crossover. The story takes place in an alternate world where almost all worlds are normally merged together, but after the bad guys attacked. Choice Before the story starts, you must choose Jesse's gender and Nate or Katie to appear. The possibilities include. * Nate & Male Jesse * Katie & Female Jesse * Nate & Female Jesse * Katie & Male Jesse You can't change the characters once you start the story. Chapter 1: 90 Days in Counting The story starts with Glitter Heart mentioning what happened to the world 90 days ago. She doesn't know how it happened. All she knew was that her "friend" Regina, and others attacked after finding the Element of Magic. Now, the Light Resistance are fighting back in Splendorius, hoping to defeat the bad guys. Mario called for help afterwords. Glitter Heart then showed up and attacked the Toad Destains that were fighting Mario. The Toad Destains then got back up. Splendorius - City: Glitter Heart and Mario VS Toad Destain x2 The "None" gimmick is deactivated during Darkness Prevails. At another area. Rainbow Dash and Sonic were having a contest to see who can defeat the most destains. Sonic was winning by four, then more Toad Destains showed up. Splendorius - City: Sonic and Rainbow Dash VS Toad Destain x3 Rainbow Dash was happy that she defeated more destains. Sonic then bragged about how he's still winning causing Rainbow Dash to glare at him. Not too far from there, Petra, Nate / Katie, and Jibanyan were attacking more distains. Nate / Katie was starting to regret showing up but Petra told him / her that he's / she's important to the Light Resistance. That and Jibanyan may not have made it without him / her, even though he's already dead. Jibanyan was mad at her afterwords. A Wolf Destain and a Cat Destain then started charging at them. Splendorius - City: Petra and Nate / Katie & Jibanyan VS Wolf Destain and Cat Destain The Wolf Destain & Cat Destain looks like the red wolf and pink cat avatars but without any gear and of course, destain like. Jibanyan uses his Paws of Fury which ended up defeating the Wolf and Cat Destains. At another area, Ladybug and Yoshi were fighting more distains, hoping that there's an end to this war, with them winning, of course. Splendorius - City: Ladybug and Yoshi VS Toad Destain and Cat Destain x2 Everyone meet up at where Ladybug and Yoshi was. Then then heard a laugh that sounded too familiar. Glitter Heart recognized it for sure. Then of course. More distains showed up. Splendorius - City: Mario and Ladybug VS Wolf Destain x2 and Cat Destain They all attacked, and Glitter Heart almost accidentally attacked Regina, but she attacked her first using the Element of Magic. They all then tried to attack her, but none can land a hit on her. but someone hit her with a fireball from the back. It was Arle. Everyone was wondering where she was. Arle apparently oversleep, but she's now more than ready to fight, especially against Regina. Glitter Heart wanted to do the same. Splendorius - City: Glitter Heart and Arle VS Regina and Wolf Destain w/ Magic This battle's impossible to win. Regina has high health and can dodge about every attack. Wolf Destain can be defeated however. With them losing the battle, Regina was ready to end them, but Yoshi told Regina that he had an Element of Harmony, then he ran away. Regina struggled whether or not she should kill the Light Resistance or go after Yoshi. She went after Yoshi, which gave Nate / Katie the time to call someone from his speaker, He told someone that sounded like Twilight that they need to escape now. Everyone was then teleported away. Everyone in the Light Resistance has a speaker so they can talk to each other. It's also a teleporter, which someone has to do manually from the lab. Chapter 2: Survivors Everyone, except Yoshi, made it back to Twilight's Lab, which Twilight was relieved of until she noticed that Yoshi was gone. They told her what he did, but Twilight was questioning why Yoshi didn't came back with them. Tails then showed up with Yoshi's speaker, and told them that he forgot to bring his speaker with him. This got Rainbow Dash all mad. She then decided that she was gonna find her way back to Splendorius and find him. Glitter Heart agreed and decided to go with her. Everyone else thought it was a bad idea. Arle questioned how are they gonna find their way to a different planet. One of them mentioned that they may find a rocket ship or something. They were about to leave but Mario and Sonic got in their way. Crystal Prep - Twilight's Lab: Mario and Sonic VS Rainbow Dash and Glitter Heart After Rainbow Dash and Glitter Heart's defeat, Glitter Heart detransformed back into Maya. Rainbow Dash starts being moody that she lost, but Nate / Katie told her to shut up. After Twilight and Tails told Rainbow Dash and Maya that they have to work together to save Yoshi and the world, they both agreed. Mario also mentioned that Yoshi is a fighter. He'll find his way out of danger. Afterwords, Sunset Shimmer found the secret lab, everyone was wondering why she's there. Before Sunset can explain, Knuckles busted open the door. Something wasn't right with him, and there's some purple aura coming out of him, then they figured out that he's gone mad. Some are mad that Sunset led him there. Sunset apologized and told them that she will fight him just to forgive them. Twilight didn't agree, and told her that she will fight Knuckles. Petra decided to help. Crystal Prep - Twilight's Lab: Twilight and Petra VS Knuckles (Evil) Evil palettes look like their normal selves, but with purple eyes (which Knuckles already has) and visible purple aura coming out of them. They are also unplayable Palette Swaps. Knuckles was defeated, and the purple aura started to disappear. Knuckles woke up wondering where he was and how he got there. Arle asked if he remembered chasing Sunset. Knuckles didn't remember that. Tails then mentioned that Knuckles was consumed by dark magic, causing him to act all evil. It also explains the purple aura. All of a sudden, the computer started scanning the other Elements of Harmony. Each one showing a different color. Red being Loyalty, orange being Honesty, blue being Laughter, pink being Kindness, purple being Generosity, and magenta being Magic. They were shocked to see that the Magic element is on Earth. They were also shocked by a number of locations, but with the Elements of Harmony's scanned, they can find them, head to Splendorius, and defeat the bad guys. Twilight told them to assemble their teams, and that she's going with them while Tails and Marinette stays behind and make sure the lab doesn't get destroyed. Before they left, Tikki gave Sunset and Knuckles some speakers. Twilight and Tails already have theirs. With that, they all ran to their destinations. With everyone gone, Tails mentioned that he could've teleported them to their destinations. Normally in the lab, Marinette and Maya wouldn't be transformed. Meanwhile at Splendorius, some weird figure got some memo about the Elements of Harmony with his own speaker. He then told the rest of the villains via speaker that the Light Resistance split up and are heading their ways, so they must be prepared for when they show up. The figure then looks at the frozen King Mercenare, and promised that he will be restored soon with the Elements of Harmony's help. He then did an evil chuckle.Category:Story Modes Category:Subpages Category:LIGHT VS DARK